Side Effect
by Alucard Crimson
Summary: What happens when the book "How To Be Evil For Dummies" is put into the hands of our dear Orochimaru, well Chaos, Chibians, Leather-clad cuties and other mad insanities ensues! Might be a ShinoKiba fic, it depends if the world does not end before then!
1. Side Effect:Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: If Naruto were to be mine, then I would send evil messages through the shows background music, too bad it's not though. That sounds interesting!  
  
A/N: It is very ooc on purpose! hehe  
  
SIDE EFFECT Chapter One: Chaos Begins!  
  
{Somewhere in the world}  
  
" Hm, your back. What took you so long?"  
  
Kabuto crossed his arms over his chest and stared blankly at Orochimaru. A smile crept upon the face of Orochimaru, he gingerly reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small red book.  
  
" It was on sale, I simply could not resist. It is indeed an adequate book to study and master, it's called 'How To Be Evil...For Dummies'. Heh', it even has a well selected list of 'evil' incantations, wonderful eh?"  
  
Orochimaru danced around the room, eventually settling in a dark corner to read his new book. Kabuto, annoyed by Orochimaru's actions stood up and walked over to him.  
  
" I thought you were going to buy some Cookie tarts for your unyielding cravings, I even lent you the money so you would stop whining about your damned withdrawals?"  
  
Orochimaru's face turned a sinister red and his right eye started to twitch uncontrollably. He hated it when some lower rank ninja questioned his judgment, for he was the almighty Orochimaru...how dare they!  
  
"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do, for I am Orochimaru, I will kill you! ...Actually I won't kill you, I simply wanted my words to rhyme. Anyway, I'm still mad at you fairy boy."  
  
Orochimaru grins madly, his eyes nothing more then crooked crescent moons.  
  
" Skwaaaa, how dare you call me fairy boy you...you...mean person!"  
  
A sexy smile dressed Orochimaru's lips.  
  
"Give it up Kabuto, you have never been, and never will, be able to dish out a good comeback. Your hopeless."  
  
Kabuto pouts silently to himself, staring up at Orochimaru, avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible. Kabuto parts his lips on the verge of saying something, hesitating before he finally speaks.  
  
" I know...but it was not that bad." " No, Kabuto it sucked." " Really...?"  
  
...Silence...  
  
" Indeed."  
  
...Noiselessness ensues...  
  
" Are you positive?" " Indeed, indeed."  
  
...Broken whisper...  
  
" Damn!" " Calm down poofy tart, anger and stress will only cause wrinkles. Now take in a nice big breath and then exhale, nobody wants 'wrinkles'!"  
  
Kabuto stares at the dark grey tiles strategically placed along the wooden floor, his bare feet cooled by its unwelcoming surface. Tears start to well up inside him, why was he always one step behind Orochimaru, it wasn't just the fact that he could not come up with a good comeback, it was more personal...actually that was a lie, it's all because of the comeback problem. Would he ever have a good comeback? Perhaps someday, in the not so near future.  
  
{Elsewhere...actually in Konohagakure no sato.}  
I was simply to lazy in the beginning to write Konohagakure no sato, thus I wrote 'elsewhere' so you would think it was elsewhere. Hey lookie I put konohagakure no sato twice, oh! oh! joy!! that's three...uhh, I'm done;) Anyway our main ~hero~ Naruto, is chowing down raman with Iruka-sensai at the Ichiraku ramen joint. '!' Wait, wait. Why does naruto get the spotlight all the time? Why is he always the ~hero~? What if someone else deserved to be the ~hero~ more then Naruto...I mean some people train their whole little lives to become the main ~hero~ and some even the main baddie. But let's not discuss the baddies, their bad. *scolds an anonymous baddie, he cowers*  
  
Anyway I think Aburame Shino should be the ~hero~ for a little while, he's always been so creepy and strange yet we all love him, so I believe he deserves it. *Runs over and snuggles Shino* Anywhosers...  
  
It was...no it is a very warm day in the midst of the great Sato that is of Konoha. The welcoming sound of birdies and doggies chirping and barking flow through the air, the streets of Konoha clambered with yummy Shinobi guys and various 'bouncy' kunoichi.  
  
And then there's Shino, hey wait he's not in the human carpet of a street, he's still in his warm bed. Jeez, it is 2:00 in the afternoon, someone needs to scold him, yup yup!  
  
" Bad Shino!"  
Says the ugly zitty otaku boy in suspenders. But wait, Shino looks so damn sweet and yummy in his sleep, messy hair, the first button of his black pants undone, his hand tugging the bottom of his shirt up and, uh ohhh! nice six pack! _insert uncontrollable lusting here_ Hey we hate the ugly zitty otaku boy in suspenders now, lets throw oranges at him!  
  
Shino is sleeping list fully, the blankets twisted around his right leg and splayed, mostly onto the floor. Nothing but the dull murmur of ba- zillions of bugglies around the room, their colorful wings brightening it with evanescent brilliance, a never slowing rainbow. A warm breeze flutters upon the window by Shino's bed, pressing a herd of tree branches lightly against the glass.  
  
Shino awakes abruptly, blinking away the remnants of forgotten dreams. He closes his eyes once more and stretches, enjoying the last few moments of a warm bed and the sun tickling his cheek, knowing that soon he would have to brave the cold house. He hears a bug in distress and sits up looking around the bed, on his lap a small black and green butterfly is being molested by a fat nasty stink beetle. Shino idly removes the perverted stink beetle and sets him on the floor, his attention once again on the little molested butterfly.  
  
" Hmm, he tore your wing. You poor thing, but don't fret I will take on the responsibility of your survival for now. Remember only the strong will survive this brutal and cold world, you must become strong and take revenge upon that beetle, it is your destiny."  
  
The butterfly quivers and shakes to the soft warm sound of her master's voice, eventually making her way to perch upon his shoulder. Suddenly Shino's thoughts are interrupted by the unyielding force of evil chakra building somewhere near Konoha's outskirts. Shino looks out the window heroically.  
  
" Evil is brewing elsewhere!"  
  
A/N. Shino is very new at the valiant ~hero~ stuff, let's do the right thing and just not say anything that would make him feel self conscious. Yeah..just yeah end of A/N!  
  
Suddenly Shino's bugs gather in front of a large grey wall and group together. Shino untangles himself from the covers and waltzes over to them. Now, to perform the newest jitsu that he had created, weaving his fingers together leaving all but his index fingers erected and pointing his thumbs in opposite directions he muttered under his breath.  
  
" Ninpou Tellmewhoisevil no jitsu!"  
  
The bugs then react and bunch together in different places eventually creating the word 'Chibi'. Shino frowns, for this will not offer him much help. He surrenders a small amount of chakra to his word-spelling bugglies, then makes his way to another room and closes the door. We can't go in there, he is changing his clothing.  
  
...Waits...  
  
*Swoons* For really no apparent reason besides the fact that Shino is doing something besides um, standing there. Hey don't get me wrong he still looks pretty doin' that too, hehe Bwhahahahahagaargle (had to get it out!) The door handle to the other room clicks and starts to turn, all attention that was lingering on my insanity is now (easily, might I add) returning to Shino's happenings.  
  
The door finally opens, Shino steps out. Everything around him turns slow motion as he walks out. His raven black hair dancing to his step along with the flowing ties from his Hitai ate (headband.) The chains on his new jet black jacket clinging together causing an echo to follow, even his footsteps are well in tune to the sensual Latin music. " Music?" Without changing emotion from his previous half smirk yumminess, dew to the 'special features' of this fic, Shino peers down at his right shoulder. A quivering green and black molested butterfly has her mouth wide open, quite a large mouth at that. Shino shuts it gently...the Latin rhythm stops instantly.  
  
" ...Interesting..." He then opens its mouth and the music flows once more.  
  
" ...Very interesting..." But there is no time to waste, Shino heads out the door wielding a Katana specially made for killing...doom, doom, doom! CHIBI'S!! Shino continues down the road slaughtering countless innocent chibi's...or are they?  
  
Two blood wrenching , time consuming, Chibi skewering hours later, Shino is finding himself rather exhausted. He walks to a nearby cliff crossing his arms and peering out into the unknown.  
  
A/N Yet again don't say anything to him, he does not know that the whole ~hero~ standing on a cliff looking cool is now old news. Oh well, the only way to learn from your mistakes is to make a lot of mistakes, you become very wise and smart when you do that. Though such a statement as this would suit Kiba more then Shino. Hmm, gotta think of a philosophy of life that Shino and Kiba would fight about...*thinks hard* I got it!  
  
Shino: Kiba, you must understand if you begin with perfection then all roads ahead will lead to perfection.  
  
Kiba: No way bug boy, perfection lies within the cold hard depths of imperfection. Look at me for example...ha ha ha.  
  
Akamaru: As long as I get food and sex all is perfect for me, rarf rarf!  
  
Author: Jeez where did that come from, sorry about that, Kiba and Akamaru felt as though they did not have any screen time thus they get to chat a little. Oh damn look who's comin' now. *dies*  
  
" I am Shikamaru in tight exposing leather pants (giggle)...anyway I feel that I should get to write my philosophy of life...here we go."  
  
Shikamaru: As long as what I'm lookin' for is in arms length away, life is fine and subtle, but if I have a stick, the world is my oyster. ohh I love oysters (giggle), such an aphrodisiac. *Author revives and shields her eyes from the yummiful site just long enough to shoo leather clad pretty boy from out of her dark corner, in which she has a computer and Naruto memorabilia* Finally the end of the damned A/N!!!!  
  
{Elsewhere in the world}  
  
" Orochimaru...did you stay up all night reading that damned book? Skwaaa! Look at your eyes, there horribly blood shot and juicy!! Get some sleep..."  
  
Kabuto sighed looking at the dark corner that Orochimaru was sitting in. When he got obsessed with something, he never slept, ate or well _insert your imaginations crudest thoughts here_! Orochimaru levitated an eyebrow, his sight never leaving the book before him. His expression, frustrated if anything suddenly crinkled.  
  
" I can do whatever I wish to do, fruity boy. Anyway, I have almost completed this spell."  
  
Orochimaru remained strained in the face. Kabuto's inner evil side then pushed itself through the protective fairy like exterior.  
  
" Orochimaru you stupid dumb, how dare you call me a fruity boy!"  
  
Kabuto, who had taken a few steps from the older male awaited any sign that Orochimaru was going to kill him. He had not intentionally wished to upset him, but he just could not bare being bitched anymore, yeah, he realized that the comeback was lame but how can he come up with something good when he's this mad.  
  
Orochimaru traced his finger along the bottom of the page staring at its contents all the while, his expression churning into something that could be described as evil itself.  
  
" Ahahahahaha, indeed Kabuto...indeed, hmm. I have figured out this incantation spell now, oh this spell is so damned great it's called 'the quick and easy way to become evil in just three simple steps'. It's taken me all night but I think I have got it now. SO HERE IT GOES, AND HERE I GO! PREPARE YOURSELF PRINCESS BOY!!! Ninpou Turnmeevillikemadkillerpsychomaniac no jitsu."  
  
***POOF***  
  
The room fills with a blue smoke, Kabuto squints his eyes trying to spot where Orochimaru went. He stumbles into various objects along the way.  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
Kabuto finally yells, tired of hitting objects face first. A small laughter fills the room, the clouds begin to dissipate.  
  
" Yes, yes, YES. I feel so damned evil...huh? What's wrong with my voice? It's like my balls haven't dropped yet, jeez it's so high! Ahhhhh."  
  
Orochimaru starts to panic and rushes madly around the room in search of a mirror. Kabuto also noticed the defined higher pitch in the snake mans tone.  
  
" What happened to you ahhhaha? Your so little, haha you look like a vampire midget on steroids. HEY...Oh...My...God... that *gasp* that was such a superior insult to your 'princess boy'. I did it!! Oh joyous day, yeah!"  
  
Kabuto jumped with glee clapping his hands together over and over.  
  
" Did you hear that Orochimaru!! Those brilliant words that pounded fourth through the horizon, they came from me!"  
  
Kabuto stared down at the new super tiny sized Orochimaru, what he had become, was a Chibi!  
  
" No stupid Kabuto whore! I was to busy trying to calm my raging heart, I'm a new man now, I am E-V-I-L."  
  
Chibi Orochimaru grinned madly, his lips stretching unbelievably far across his cheeks. Kabuto gasped aloud drawing his hands to his face, wet hot tears streaming down his cheeks, he fell to his knees.  
  
" NO.....no this can't be, my life is over. It's not as if I can simply repeat those words, no they would not have the same effect, dammit!"  
  
Orochimaru bouncing happily over to Kabuto looked down at his shaking figure.  
  
" Hyaa, Kabuto I have turned Chibi and I feel amazing. My powers compressed along with my size, thus giving me more room for the new incoming evil powers!! Bwhahaha, I have even developed an evil laugh see, bwhahaha!"  
  
Orochimaru jumps onto a low table and raises his hands into the air, he barely notices when a silver haired beauty walks out of the room tear streaked. Looking to the heavens Orochimaru squeaks:  
  
" I...AM...GOD!!"  
  
Satisfied with that said he ponders what his new evil name will be. What will he call himself? The Evil Chibi Orochimaru? No, that's to long, he decides to ask the author.  
  
A/N: *laughs madly at the little man, then smirks* I like the name Chibimaru, The Evil Chibimaru. heh. *Pokes Chibimaru in the tummy, he squeals* end of A/N  
  
"Yes yes, that is perfect, I am The Evil Chibimaru, oh I am so bad."  
  
He primps himself.  
  
"Now to get to work."  
  
To Be continued...dum dum dum  
  
A/N: Well that was interesting, very much so. Second chapter coming soon! 


	2. Side Effect:Marionettes of evil!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but that is probably good, for I would do evil things to the world if I did, just kidding (or am I?)  
  
Side Effect Chapter 2: Marionettes of evil.  
  
Shino awoke on the edge of a cliff, he had stood there for so long trying to look cool for various passerby's, that he fell asleep. He awoke to a very large and very fat kikai bug glomped onto his ear suckling away. Shino had named that specific bug 'Fatty #1'.  
  
He slouched over looking off the cliff side, luckily he had not rolled over in his sleep. Maybe that's why Fatty #1 was on the opposite side of his face, the bugglie was so fat that it had weighed Shino's body down. Shino sighed and stood up, this mission was proving to be more difficult then he had expected it to be. He is going to need a good lead, he needed to find someone with a good sense of smell to sniff out the secrets behind this mystery. But who....?  
  
*Elsewhere in the world*  
  
Kabuto had sulked quietly to himself the whole night in the forest. Eventually after getting to cold and mosquito bitten he had sucked up what was left of his pride and ventured back into the house. But seriously, the house was his, so he did have the right to be in there. However over the past few weeks Orochimaru had been staying with him, he had managed to completely redecorate the place to his own personal style. There was a huge evil cannibalism tribe statue on the far side of the room, it was of a creepy squinty-eyed man eating a baby. Fake cobwebs dangled from the ceiling simply for the effect and all of the curtains were made from snake skin...how tacky.  
  
Kabuto glanced around the living room for any sign of Orochimaru, but he was void of the place, so he continued to walk into the study. He caught site of a small man zipping wildly across the room gathering books, maybe, if he was lucky Orochimaru would let last nights fight slip.  
  
"Hey, Orochimaru what are we going to do today?"  
Kabuto asks politely before nervously sitting down on the sofa nearest the older male. After a moment Orochimaru *smack*  
  
A/N: Ow!! Okay, okay I will call you Chibimaru...and not Orochimaru. *Whines* End of A/N.  
  
As I was saying 'Chibimaru' raised a thoughtful eyebrow, his hands full of various books and scrolls. He eventually said.  
  
" The same thing we do everyday Pinky, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" _Insert diabolical laughter here_ Kabuto cringed and shuffled miserably trying to rid all evil thoughts from his virgin mind. It's just so hard!  
  
" Pinky?! I dislike you very much so...but yes what is the plan?"  
  
Chibimaru ponders while stroking his chin and staring up at the black cob-webby ceiling fan. His (now huge and full-of-life) Chibi eyes fill with happiness and glee, with a little man-eating evilness on the side. Chibimaru primps himself before grabbing his own nipple and moaning (he does that when he gets a good plan and needs to calm himself with an emotion other the joy and evilness. ...really...REALLY!! you don't believe me *takes out a bazooka*bwhahahaaha)  
  
He waits a moment just to add to the suspense, he figures that it creates a more dramatic storyline and will eventually lead to a great climax (perverted sentence pun intended ;})  
  
"GODLY MERRIONETTES, worshipers of 'me' The Evil Chibimaru!"  
  
Chibimaru giggles wildly at the sound of his own name. He puts his fingers together in various Kuji-Kiri (finger signs used before Jitsu's to gather and concentrate chakra, specific element summoning gestures also.)  
  
"Arise my grand worshipers!" Several seconds elapsed before the ground in front of Kabuto and Chibimaru broke open and hundreds of bald, bug-eyed, small boobed, chubby midget woman arose. They instantly graveled on there cellulite covered knees and started to chant the name "Chibimaru".  
  
Kabuto looked around, scanning the army of worshipers. it made him kind of nervous, if Orochimaru was still mad at him then he could easily dispose of him right there and then if he felt like it. He cleared his throat and smiled at Orochimaru sweetly, standing by his side. Should he say something? Orochimaru usually hated it when Kabuto was silent and simply stared at the most interesting thing in the room he could find, which usually consisted of ceiling fans, swaying objects and shiny things. However, if he were to attempt to speak then Orochimaru might perform his usual speech  
  
" Did I ask for your opinion, Kabuto whore!!"  
  
Well the 'whore' name was always dew to change. His curiosity was taking over the sensible part of his brain, he wanted to know what exactly these wrinkly little creatures were and what they were capable of.  
  
" Oh, great honorable one, may I ask what these marionettes are exactly?"  
  
Kabuto smiled sweetly, like a small incompetent mouse about to get devoured by a huge horny tom cat (hehe Orochimaru's a horny tom cat. 8})  
  
"They are worshipers that honor the religion of 'Chibian'. Simply put, they are my dolls of destruction, I can control them to my advantage. Bwhahahaaa!"  
  
Chibimaru flicks his hand gayly, a group of 'Chibionettes' walk zombie style to their master and prop him up on a large stack of books.  
  
"Damn you ignorant masses, this is no throne, you can do better then that."  
  
Chibimaru shouts angrily. Suddenly a larger group of Chibionettes gather around Chibimaru, a huge cloud of smoke then surrounds all of them. ...waits...  
  
The cloud, happy that it could be helpful finally departs, exposing a purple silk throne embedded thoughtfully with golden snakes and meaningful Kanji.  
  
" That's much better, I knew you guys were more then capable, unlike Okie-wookie Kabuto-kitten here...incapable of pleasing me...well except that one time...hehe...oh joy! Flash backs are really something great...!"  
  
Chibimaru looked off into space deep in thought. Kabuto blushed deeply, playing with his glasses nervously.  
  
A/N: You sick perverted fan girls...you should be ashamed of yourselves, or feel desecration in any event! Kabuto only cut Orochimaru's hairsss! Jeez, your perverted, oh oh don't look at me like that...hahaha your trying to hide it aren't you, AREN'T YOU! I can see your hand fumbling on that mouse, look at it, you know that I'm right...uhhh *sighs Shikamaru style, that's a good sigh* I'm done torturing you now...and hey just for the sake of fan girls, I'm one of them and I know what they 'really' did. So...yeah. But that still does not change that fact that when you read that paragraph you thought about impure things. Okay, okay I'm done. End of A/N.  
  
Orochimaru snapped out of his happy state of mind and into the scene before him.  
  
"Now go forth my minions, go and take over the world, starting with Konohagakure no sato."  
  
The Chibionettes group together in lines stretching as far as the horizon to see, they march in time to the beat of Chibimaru's heart, in the direction of the hidden leaf village.  
  
"Konoha will be mine, finally. I have waited so long for this eventful day."  
  
Chibimaru closed his eyes and relaxed into his new throne, the sun was warm and the day was anew. Life is good.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Yeah, another chapter down, I hope you liked the insanity! I sure did! 


	3. Side Effect:Friends And Funerals

Disclaimer: I told you before if I owned Naruto I would do evil things with it. Did I mention there would be yaoi, yuri and bishi's running rampent throughout the streets.okay okay, I will shaddup and get on with the story! *sigh*  
  
Side Effect  
  
Chapter three: Friends And Funerals.  
  
{Konohagakure no sato}  
  
Shino walked through the quiet streets of Konoha. The bright streetlights illuminating the pathway before him, he had searched over a good majority of the town, looking for someone that had a good sense of smell and could perchance, help him in this mystery. Shino continued walking, through odd coincidence's he wandered into the Inuzuka's household.  
  
He slowly walked towards the stairwell, sitting himself on the railing. The stairs led up to his teammate's room, Kiba's room. Shino commanded his bugs, momentarily they gathered under his rear scooting him 'up' the railing (don't you wish you could do that.) Once at the top Shino stood in the doorway looking down at Kiba.  
  
Kiba had finally got to sleep, he had trained the whole day with Hinata, after Shino had decided 'not' to show up, or even tell them that he wasn't going to attend, Kiba and Hinata had spent most of the day searching for him. Kiba's most interesting dream was abruptly interrupted by a dull rumble from downstairs, almost like the sound when he slid down the railing.  
  
He opened his eyes ever so slowly, a dark shady figure stood in the doorway breathing loudly. Kiba reached inconspicuously into his right pocket and wrapped his fingers tightly around the hilt of a Kunai.  
  
"There's no need for that Kiba...it is I Shino Aburame..."  
  
Shino waltzed into Kiba's room and sat down on the side of his bed. Kiba still did not trust the strange breathing figure. Well, truth be told Shino did kind of sound like that when his coat was pulled the wrong way against his face. But Kiba felt like testing him anyway.  
  
" Shino, if that is really who you are then tell me, what did you do that night after Karunai's party?"  
  
Kiba turned his face from Shino's to hide the blush creeping its way onto his cheeks, still maintaining eye contact. Shino arched an eyebrow, which usually meant one of three things; anger, embarrassment or happy go lucky gayness, in all of it's rainbow like glory.  
  
"I...I...Kiba I thought we had an agreement to not bring this subject into conversation? I can promise you that I am the real Shino, listen forget this charade, I need your assistance, if you would be so kind to offer me your time."  
  
Shino had barely moved since he had sat down, the only indication that he was alive was an almost unnoticed shuffle in his jacket pocket. Kiba knew what he asked him was a trick question, normally Shino would change the subject whenever Kiba was to talk about 'that' night. So he passed his test, it was the real Shino.  
  
"Alright Shino, what is it that you are doin' here?"  
  
Kiba asked, hauling a sleepy Akamaru into his arms from the end of his bed.  
  
"Evil is brewing outside of Konoha...I conducted thorough research and my only lead is the word 'Chibi'. I did my best to rid Konoha of all chibi's, but no difference was found to the predicament. I need you to sniff out some clues about this, if you would?"  
  
Shino stared down at the dog boy. Kiba laughed out loud, he then continued to laugh harder until he began to roll about the bed. Akamaru wanted to get into the action so he started to bark along with Kiba's laughing. eventually Kiba calmed down and wiped the tears that had gathered in the sides of his eyes.  
  
"May I ask what you consider humorous about my question?"  
  
Kiba tried to keep a straight face long enough to sputter out his words.  
  
" It's just..haha...*breathe* That when you said "evil is brewing" you looked out into the distance all nobly and goodie like, it's just so damn haha funny. Cause you're not either of those things...ahh..ahahahaha!"  
  
Kiba then succumb to yet another laughing session. Shino on the other hand did not seem so happy, so what if he is a beginner in being the ~hero~. It's not like he had warning, just out of the blue a strange girl on the phone (who obviously had a voice changer) said that he, Shino Aburame, was to become the 'new' ~hero~. He could not decline, for even in his grandest fantasies would he have dreamt to become the main ~hero~, it was such a great privilege to be offered something of this magnitude. It was completely unnecessary of Kiba to point out his faults in being ~hero~, he'd like to see Kiba attempt such a feat.  
  
"Moving along, will you help me Kiba?"  
  
Shino awaited his answer. Kiba, in whom had laughed for so long, and so hard that he felt as though his sides would split. He tried his hardest to calm himself.  
  
"Yes, hehe, I will help you Shino. Just lay off the heroic stuff, you really suck at it, but hey, you're still my buddy so I will stick by your side through ...creepy ~hero~ remarks and all."  
  
Shino pushed aside the whole comment and continued on the thoughts he had before Kiba had opened his mouth. They were thoughts bent on trying to defeat evil.  
  
"So may we be off then?"  
  
Shino pet Akamaru's head and scratched behind his ear's. Kiba nodded, then unexpectedly a thought surfaced in his head. Did Shino mean right now?? Jeez, its 1:00 in the morning! There's no way he could get up and focus on one thing in this state of mind.  
  
"Shino, I ain't getting' up right now. This can wait till morning can't it?"  
  
Shino stood up from the bed quickly, his eyes darting around the room. There was something in this room with them, he could have sworn to have heard someone else.whispering.  
  
"Kiba, we must leave now!"  
  
Shino surveyed the room behind his dark shades, he could almost make out a small figure in the corner of the room, what was it? He could try throwing a Kunai at it, then when it tried to dodge it, it would have to jump to the right and that's when he would attack. Shino wrapped his fingers securely around the bandaged hilt of the Kunai that was in his pocket. Maybe he should rethink his strategy? If this person, or rather thing was familiar with the Inuzuka's power, then it would have to be pretty strong. Kiba's father for instance was an amazing warrior of his time, and most likely still is. If Shino was to underestimate his opponent in such a small place then he could get..!!!  
  
"Kiba what are you doing!"  
  
As Shino was thinking, Kiba took liberty to walk right over to the small shadowy figure and start a conversation with it.  
  
"So, strange shadow creep.what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Shino ran over to the two ready to attach as many bugglies as he could to this impolite intruder. Damn that Kiba, how dense was he? The small figure that was referred to as a shadow then walked into the light. The shadow's small malformed body was hinted with the watery moonlight, it's rutted face emotionless and ugly. It then opened its minuscule vertical mouth.  
  
"Come with me.huuwa ya ya yaa"  
  
Kiba laughed riotously at this notion. So this little smurf thinks he can boss this dog boy around, hell no.  
  
"And what will you do if I don't little guy?"  
  
The small little 'it' then opened it's crass little mouth and squinted it's eyes firmly. " I will gobble you.huuwa ya ya yaa"  
  
The creepy shadow then disappeared, no where to be found. Shino and Kiba searched the room, evidently nothing was to be found. There was still one place to be investigated though, under the bed. Now, Kiba's bed was not your ordinary teenager's bed. I't looked normal on the outside but underneath.don't ask.  
  
Ugly zitty otaku boy: What's under Kiba's bed?  
  
If you must ask, then I will tell. You see Kiba has a very special and unique jitsu, it is called Bedunda summon. Yes he is a rare Genin that is capable of using a summon, be aware of if you create your own summon then it is easier and possible to call upon.  
  
Once upon a time. Hinata and Shino were having lunch at Kiba's place, when one of the Inuzuka's dogs let out a huge swirly big one beside the table. It reeked and smelled so bad that they had to finish lunch in Kiba's room. That's when it all started. Hinata was enjoying her fresh pineapple loop when it suddenly fell of her chopstick and rolled under Kiba's bed.  
  
Kiba was never a very tidy person, so when he wanted to go out somewhere and his mother told him he had to clean his room first, he would use his almighty piling technique. Shovel everything under his bed, mostly Raman bowls, dirty socks and ninja scrolls that were no longer of any use.  
  
Whilst that fateful day come to know about evil. When Hinata dropped that single piece of pineapple under the bed.it mutated! Somehow, using the open scrolls techniques and the mixture of items, it became a form in itself. Kiba had eventually trained it out of sheer boredom, and kept it alive by feeding it things from his plate that he did not like.  
  
So now Shino-poo had to look under the bed, he did not want to send any of his insects under there, they could get hurteded (that sounds funny;) Shino held onto the corner of the blankets firmly and slowly moved them upwards, his heart was pounding abnormally fast.  
  
"Ahhh, shit!!"  
  
A piercing scream cut through the room, Shino peered up from the bed at Kiba. Kiba was being immobilized by some foreign jitsu, he was unable to move anything! Shino Jumped over the bed and darted towards the window where Kiba was. Unexpectedly the small puckered shadow thing appeared.  
  
"Huuwa ya ya yaa! I have you now!!"  
  
The moment Shino was about to stab the shadow freak with a withdrawn Kunai, Kiba and shadow freak had already departed, into thin air. Shino glanced around franticly, where the hell are they? It is not like they can just disappear? They have to be within this room somewhere.  
  
Kiba could not understand what was happening, he was paralyzed, unable to move anything at all. This crinkled little creature was hauling him upon his back. Kiba had no choice but to wait until this freak would let him move again. Luckily Akamaru was in his jacket, he might be needing him.  
  
"Where.Are you.ta..taking...me?"  
  
Kiba could barely speak, even Akamaru was paralyzed. There was nothing he could do.what was this freaks plans?  
  
"Huuwa ya ya yaa! My master Chibimaru commanded me to fetch you. Hwuu.He want to lure the ~hero~ kid into a trap, what better why then to set up his bum buddy for bait."  
  
"I.I..I'm not hi.his bum...b."  
  
Kiba then lost consciousness and seeped into a cold dark realm of darkness.  
  
A/N; Well that chapter had a little less humor in it, hmm. This calls for more sugar!  
  
Shikamaru in leather pants: I just got here..what! The chapter is over already! I did not even get to make my guest appearance. *Pulls out the elastic band in his hair and shakes his head*  
  
Shikamaru: You dare do that to me!  
  
Author: *swoons* That's foul play, you can't do that to me! Fine, I promise I will let you have more screen time next chapter.  
  
Alright people that are reading this ficcy, in this area I'm going to answer questions from you, the reviewers. I have only had one question so far.  
  
VlonaDragoGaiden. Yes, you can have Shikamaru. But there is a catch. *The ugly zitty otaku boy in suspenders transforms into Shikamaru, using a certain "Jitsu" the author taught him.*  
  
Otaku boy Shikamaru: Hey Vlona *swoons* You can take me. *Blush*  
  
Also thank you everyone that reviewed me, I appreciate it sooooo much! *Gives her reviewers a huggly* Also it would be really nice to have some of your (the reviewers) original characters.  
  
I'm looking for the nastiest, creepiest most demented characters your mind can create! Give me a description of the characters looks and personality. You will get full credit and and I will mention you and your character on the bottom of the chapter. Be wacky and creative, I need someone to torture Kiba and Akamaru, also some slaves for Gaara.bwhahaa. That will come a little later though. Thank you all again!! 


	4. Side Effect:Bows and Spirits

Disclaimer: I'm going to use Shikamaru's way of life right now, simply said it's to troublesome to own Naruto. I wonder if I hooked up with Kishimoto-poo if he would 'give' Naruto to me as a Christmas present? *Grins evily*  
  
Side Effect  
  
Chapter four: Bows and Spirits.  
  
{Somewhere in the world}  
  
"Ah, your mission was a success. That is good to see"  
  
Chibimaru fed one of his Chibionette's a clove of garlic from his palm. Chibionette's loved garlic cloves, it was there favorite treat, Chibimaru had grown to distinguish this throughout the recent days. He looked down at the bundle of fur that lay before the Chibionette.  
  
"This plan is truly brilliant, I'm glad I thought of it! Yes, Shino that goodie stool will be lured by the cries of his *ahem* special friend and that's when I will *silence* .kill him."  
  
Chibimaru grabbed the heap of fur that is of Kiba and Akamaru and heads inside his lair.Kabuto whores house. He had done some reconstruction in the last few days, to go with his new self.  
  
Everything in the room was tiny, the tables, chairs, lamps, cupboards and even the ceiling fan had been brought down. It was perfect, it even had it's own dark smelly cell. There were even more fake cobwebs now, plastic snakes, and the walls were painted as though they were covered in blood.  
  
Kabuto, who had been in a measly depressive state, had taken to his room. There was nothing he could do now, Chibimaru was so powerful that if he tried to over rule him.he would be slaughtered. There was no point in doing anything that rash. God he wanted nothing more then too run that little freak through a meat grinder. Chibi sausage, that would be great! Kabuto started to wonder outloud.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if that book has any spells that would dispel his incantation. Where did he put that book anyway?"  
  
Just as Kabuto finished talking to himself the door to his room opened, a bundle of fuzz was then flung onto his floor by Chibimaru.  
  
"I will leave these two to you Kabuto slut, whatever you do, do not let them escape. If you do then I will deflower you with a shovel!"  
  
Chibimaru did an action of digging something out forcefully and then exited the large sized room slamming the door.  
  
Kabuto was uncertain of what exactly it was, so he got up from his bed and walked over to the mess. After a moment of contemplation he came to the conclusion that the fur mess was actually a human with his dog. Eventually he took the furry thing up into his arms and hauled it to his bed laying him down.  
  
What was Orochimaru planning, yes that is his name, not some play on words like Chibimaru. To involve innocent people like this is just wrong. Kabuto had always been the type to take care for people, like his old friend Tetsuko.  
  
Years ago he had taken that poor emotionally scared boy from the streets, gave him a home and taught him everything he knew. Kabuto was a lot like Orochimaru had been back then, not anymore though, he was out of his mind now. Orochimaru used to be a fairly kind person, if he believed one had potential, or was of use to him that is. Nonetheless he did grow to become attached to various pupils. Kabuto looked out the small window by his bed, the silky sunlight warming his face. Would he always blame himself for Tetsuko's death? He had not intended to do it.but yet he felt as though it was indeed his doing.  
  
Kabuto cleared his thoughts. Maybe this mass of fur could become his new pupil and help him defeat Orochimaru. Orochimaru would not have wanted this dog boy if he were a weak Shinobi, at least that was what Kabuto gathered from it. He was now consumed with another form of thoughts, edging on revenge. If he could get that book then maybe he could.  
  
"AHH. You sick basterd, get your filthy man glomping hands off me!"  
  
Kiba scanned the face of the person before him as he jumped off the bed in a hurry. He was surprised to find that the person was not the same crinkly nasty thing that had him in his arms last. Akamaru awoke quite annoyed that he was disturbed, and crawled from out of Kiba's jacket.  
  
"I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Where am I? What happened to Shino?"  
  
Kiba was now scrambling about the room searching for a way out, he noticed the small door and headed for it.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you will step away from that door. Orochimaru has hundreds of minions out there that will not hesitate in killing you. Please calm down, I will not hurt you, your safe in here."  
  
Kabuto did not want to create a havoc, but also the last words that squeaked from Orochimaru did not sound very pleasant. He really didn't want to lose his innocents to a shovel.  
  
Kiba put his ear to the door only to hear the sound of a million chanting shadow creeps.  
  
"Then you mind telling me why I'm here?"  
  
Kabuto would have loved to tell him the truth but he did not want to get in any trouble from Orochimaru.  
  
"Um, I really don't know. I'm sorry I can't help you uh.what's your name?"  
  
"Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. This here is Akamaru."  
  
Akamaru barked blissfully while his master walked over to the silver haired stranger. Kiba had managed to calm down slightly, how would freaking out solve anything. He was not sure what would happen to him, but he was pretty confident that Shino would be here to assist him soon.  
  
"Well hello Kiba, you may call me Kabuto. Now, I can see that you do not want to be here, so I have a plan for us to get out."  
  
"Why should I trust you, Kabuto. I would rather wait until my teammate comes to aid me in escaping."  
  
Kabuto gazed at the boy, he seemed to be the type of person that had a tendency to be very stubborn. He thought about ways that he could convince him to follow his plan, but eventually decided that it may be easier to cleanly express his thoughts.  
  
"Kiba, Orochimaru came across a horrible book, one that turned him into a evil individual. If you help me retrieve that book we may be able to dispel his evil spell. Will you support me in this plan?"  
  
"I dunno, how are we to get past all of those creepy wrinkly guys?"  
  
Kiba still did not trust this person, but something in him wanted to give this plan a good try. Shino was always rescuing him when he got into something he could not handle. He hated that, he was always second to him.  
  
Of course he was strong, but he was never one to plan things out as methodical as Shino did. This might just be the time to show that bug boy that he was capable of handling the situation.  
  
"Kabuto! I will help you. But don't think for even a moment that I won't kill you if you betray me!"  
  
"Do not worry about such things, I am on your side Kiba, Akamaru"  
  
Kabuto noted that he was paying attention to Kiba's dog, he could see that the way to this boys heart was his pet. How would they pull this off? At night of course, when Orochimaru was asleep and his Chibionettes were feeding. Yes, at night those nasty little creatures fed upon the small vermin of the night. They really were detestable creatures.  
  
Kabuto and Kiba had spent the rest of the day planning out how they were going to pull all of this off. It was a lot of work and the two of them were not exactly the brightest of people, but they will manage.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"So you remember the Chibionettes appearance enough to create a doppelganger version of them?"  
  
Kabuto smiled as Kiba nodded at his question, it was a fairly good plan. The plan consisted of Kiba becoming a doppelganger of a Chibionette, and entertain the rest of the Chibionettes with obscenities and dance.  
  
At that time Kabuto would sneak into the study and look for the book, after that he would direct Kiba as a clone of the wrinkly man to go stand in front of Kabuto's room as if he was guarding it the whole time. Kiba needed to be at the door when Orochimaru came to check on the disorder of his minions. Also Kabuto would make a clone of Kiba to stay in the room just in case Orochimaru decided to look in at any point. It was not the best of plans, but they may actually pull it off.  
  
"So why do you want to get out of here if it is your house?"  
  
Kiba was getting to actually like this dark eyed stranger. Not that he completely trusted him, it was more of that they had an understanding with each other, a common goal.  
  
"He.I don't want to be treated like a low grade idiot anymore, he has taken this to far and I want to be the one to end it. To finally make him cower at the site of me."  
  
"Uh, so it's revenge for him bitching you about eh?"  
  
Kiba actually felt kind of sorry for the guy, he has been treated so horribly for the last few years.  
  
"Yes, I would like revenge, for what he has put me through. Anyway, this looks like a good time to start the first phase of our plan."  
  
"Oh yeah, lets get ready for actionnnnn!"  
  
Akamaru barked excitedly along with his masters motivated words. Kiba was ready for anything, his heart was beating fast and his thoughts were spinning, this was going to be good.  
  
Kabuto placed his hands together to create a seal, a puff of smoke filled the room and a second version of Kiba appeared.  
  
A/N; *dies* Dead thoughts; Hey if I'm dead then how am I going to say what I was about to say.*groans, then revives* There, now I was going to say, ohhh yay two Kiba's *drool* double the fun.that did not have the same effect as it was intended to have. Shikamaru: Darling, you must work on your Lusting Delivery. Oh and I was curious why there is a second version of me, not as gorgeous of course, wandering around town? Author: Ask Vlona DragoGaiden, she's the evil culprit..! Really, really she is. Shikamaru: This is so troublesome. End of A/N.  
  
Kiba placed his hands together as well and turned himself into a Chibionette, well to look like one at least.  
  
"Alright, are you ready Kiba?"  
  
"More then I will ever be!"  
  
Kabuto smiled and nodded his head at Kiba. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba.which was not a very long jump now that he was a freak! He ran under the bed, rather sad that he did not get to play a part in the boy's plans.  
  
With that Kabuto nudged the door open and peeked out. He then looked back at Kiba and gave a hand signal that it was safe to continue.  
  
The Chibionettes had not even noticed when Kabuto and small crumpled Kiba walked out of the room, they were to amazed at the site of a plastic snake. Come on man that's cool, it's a snake.but plastic!  
  
A/N; ohh joy.  
  
Rock Lee: I know what you mean author person! Plastic snakes are the coolest thing next to Gai-Sensai. * Nibbles on a plastic snake* Vegeta: No you stupid masses, I AM THE COOLEST! *Silence* Author and Rock Lee: The cooliest person in da world does not wear blue tights! Vegeta: *Cries on Goku* .sob. *They start having rabid bunny sex* Rock Lee: Eww! Author: *Taking pictures* *blood spurts on the camera* End of A/N.  
  
Kabuto walked gingerly towards the study, some of the Chibionettes had noticed but merely could not concentrate on anything but the snake.  
  
Kiba slumped out of the room, making sure to look as natural as the others like him did, if you can consider them natural. He made his way into the middle of the group and stood for a moment.  
  
The attention of all the Chibionettes was now on him. Kiba started acting like Chibimaru, or to his knowledge what Kabuto had told him that he was like. The Chibionettes gasped at this display of rebelling against their master. It intrigued them, that this Chibionette was different, he was not afraid to be what he wanted to be.  
  
Kabuto closed the studies door behind him as quietly as he could, once he was in he instantly started rummaging through the desks contents. He was startled to find that the book was left 'open' on the chair of the desk. He gaily jumped for joy and rainbow tinted tears flooded his sight. This was the day, the day he would finally get back what was taken from him, his pride.  
  
There was a loud bang outside the door, Kabuto just assumed that it was Kiba trying to keep the Chibionettes attention.  
  
How could Kiba have let this happen? He had failed. Chibimaru had caught him badly imitating him.  
  
Kiba was trying to distract Chibimaru by running into the next room, at least Kabuto would be able to get back into his room and dispel Chibimaru's evil power. It was a sacrifice he was willing to take, Kabuto deserved it. At least Kiba would die knowing that it was for a worthy cause. That's all that mattered.  
  
Chibimaru did not like the way this Chibionette was acting, he did not bow when he entered the room! How dare he! Abruptly his focus was on a crash in the study room, what the hell was wrong with these Chibionettes! Have they all gone mad? Going into his personal study, they know that room is off limits to the likes of them.  
  
Kiba had to do something! Kabuto was making to much noise and Chibimaru might have heard him. What to do, what to do!! His heart was trying to rip itself from his chest, sweat was rolling down his face.  
  
He glomped himself onto Chibimaru's leg and held on with all of his might. He could not think of anything better to do, also Chibimaru's vision was blocked from the view to Kabuto's room. He could still make it!  
  
"You stupid WHORE! Kabuto I know what your doing!!"  
  
Chibimaru had caught on to what was happening, it was all becoming clear. He grabbed the scruff of the little man on his leg and slashed a Kunai across his face.  
  
"Ahh, shit man!"  
  
Kiba's doppelganger form dissipated only to expose his true form. This was it, he was going to die for nothing. He couldn't even play out a simple plan such as this without screwing up.  
  
Kabuto eye's widened at the sound of Orochimaru's voice, his heart stopped. What could he do? They were busted? Shit! This was the stuffing of his worst nightmares. He breathed in deeply, the book. He could read the dispelling page and use the spell. Would he have enough time?  
  
"Kabuto whore get your marshmallowy little ass out here!"  
  
Kabuto frowned maybe he should just walk out. Orochimaru might be easier on him, maybe. His eyes beamed at the books text;  
  
How to dispel the "how to be evil" spell is to. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I.I'm sorry Orochimaru I was just.." "My name is now Chibimaru dammit, not that old name! Kabuto.this is the bottom line. You need to pay for your actions this time.."  
  
Kabuto noticed what Orochimaru was dragging.KIBA!  
  
"Kiba! What...?"  
  
"Ohhh, I see what has happened here. Kabuto I never thought you to be the type. I think I have the right punishment for you.my new breed of Chibionette!"  
  
Kabuto gasped horrified.  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
Kiba sighed, Kabuto was bandaging his face up with some material from his clothes. His face was throbbing, that stupid basterd was going to pay for scarring him like this. The scar seared across his left eye. Luckily he was closing his eyes at the time, the slash had not effected his sight.  
  
Kabuto had really outdone himself this time. What the hell was he thinking, this plans achievement was inevitable. Now both he and Kiba where in a cold dark cell with no way out. He had got Kiba hurt, this scar would last forever. Maybe he really was stupid, maybe Orochimaru was right, he could never be as good a Shinobi as him.  
  
"Kabuto.what do you think he is going to do to us?"  
  
Kiba dreaded the question, but it needed to be said.  
  
"Well he will probably test out his new Chibionette on us."  
  
"Great, that sounds just dandy. Shit could this day get any worse?"  
  
With that said the door to the cell opened up and a shadowy figure stumbled in carrying something in his hands.  
  
Kabuto stared mesmerized at the huge creature.  
  
'It' walked into the moonlight that was floating in from the barred window.  
  
Kiba and Kabuto's eyes widened to there fullest as they backed up against the farthest wall from the creature.  
  
The creature was so mutilated and disturbing. It's face was a pale white while its abnormally large red lips protruded from its face in a slight pout. The skin of the creature was peeling and dry, masses of flakes were gathered on its polka dotted bow and yellow dress. What was the most noticeable, was it's left eye, it stuck out four times normal peoples eyes did, and was extremely large and grey tinged. The creatures head was hinted with thick greasy red hairs.  
  
It appeared to be a male, yet it wore a yellow dress. The creature lifted its pale skinned arm, black hairs hinted the flesh generously. It exposed a small tan dog in its right hand, he threw it at the boys direction.  
  
The creature then lifted it's left arm and took a drink from a purple flask, obviously alcohol. While it guzzled the liquid its many layers of extra skin under its chin flopped and bounced happily. It finished the rest of the flasks contents and stared down at the boys. It's huge eye slopped around the remaining skin that was holding it in place.  
  
"I'em Balbo. gablooooo glallll. Ou Mutst beee maiii fuuud!"  
  
Balbo's flopping lips turned into a teethy smirk. It's teeth were black and chipped.  
  
Kiba almost puked at the sight of Balbo. He held Akamaru close to his chest and stared up at the huge creature. Did he say something about food? Were they to be his food?  
  
Kabuto could not believe that the thing before him was real, it was so unsettling to even look at. Orochimaru was supposed to keep Kiba as bait for Shino, why would he want to kill him off. Maybe Balbo was just going to rough them up abit.  
  
"What do you want from us?"  
  
Kabuto chocked as Kiba shouted at Balbo, what was he doing? That thing was a monster, there's no telling what he is capable of.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Chibimaru squeaked from the other side of the cells bars. He was so proud of his new tool, just look at it's brilliance!  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do to us, I thought you wanted to keep Kiba alive?"  
  
"Oh but I do, I just wanted to see what little Balbo was able to do. You two are merely test subjects, I won't let him kill either of you, but no telling how far he might go."  
  
"You cold hearted basterd!"  
  
Kabuto could not take any more of this, he dashed up to the bars past Balbo. His body moving at such speed, that it fazed in and out of sight. He reached through the bars and grabbed hold of Chibimaru by the throat, finally, this was his moment to shine.  
  
"Ka..kaa buto whore..wha a.."  
  
Chibimaru could barely believe his eyes when Kabuto dashed through the room, he was never aware that he could move that fast! Now his own servant was strangling him to death, nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
Chibimaru started to feel light and dizzy. It was not from the lack of oxygen, it was something else.  
  
"Finally I have the control. I hate you! I hate you! Why.why have you."  
  
Kabuto was starting to cry, his vision was so blurry that he did not notice when Orochimaru had changed back to his normal self. Tall and handsome.  
  
"Orochimaru I'm going to kill you for.sob.everything you have done. to me, I hate you.I.."  
  
Kabuto's grip was slowly loosening, Orochimaru took in a deep breath.  
  
Orochimaru wheezed and coughed, when he could finally see into Kabuto's face he gasped outloud.  
  
"Kabuto.what is..?"  
  
Kabuto let go of Orochimaru and fell to his knees sobbing, his body felt so hot. Then unexpectedly he started to shrink, he was Chibifying.  
  
"Kabuto what's going on?"  
  
Orochimaru no longer felt well.evil. He had retained his old looks and grew tall again.  
  
"Yes, it worked! In that book it said that when you become evil, another spirit takes over your old spirit and forces it to step down. Haha ahhaa. When I was strangling you, the spirit felt that it was in danger and switched to my body. But I don't mind, this is great. I.AM.GOD!"  
  
Kiba stood up finally aware of what was going on, he had trusted Kabuto and he betrayed him. Kiba was going to even go as far as sacrificing himself for Kabuto! That basterd had this planned all along!!  
  
"Kabuto, why are you doing this? I know you want revenge but this is not the way to do it!"  
  
Orochimaru stared through the bars of the cell, Kabuto had become something so horrible and evil.  
  
Kabuto had always been the more commanding one between them, through his polite begging and his sweet smile. Such a face did not suit him. Orochimaru was not quite sure what had happened when he finished the spell, it was almost like he was in some kind of sleep. He was not certain what kind of things he had said or done to him, but he had considered Kabuto to be a good companion.  
  
"Kabuto I.I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you, I was unable to control myself when I finished the spell"  
  
"Orochimaru Whore! I don't give a damn what you think. I am in control now! Just think, you already did all the dirty work for me, sending those worshipers of yours to take over Konohagakure village, brilliance!"  
  
Evil Kabuto's lips curved into a tight smile, before spreading open to expose a sinister toothy grin. He had never felt this good before, it's as if the world was in his palm.  
  
"I sent minions to take over Konoha!? No, I don't want to deal with them again, I have no beefs with that village that I care to solve now!"  
  
With that Orochimaru ran out of the room, out to head towards Konoha to stop what he had started.  
  
Kiba was shaking now, he could feel his whole body trembling, just when he thought there was someone he could trust, they had to go and turn evil on him.  
  
Evil Kabuto turned towards Kiba's direction and smiled cockily.  
  
"I am no longer in need of you anymore, Balbo, do what you wish with him."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N; Yay cliff hanger. This is my longest chapter yet, about time I did a long chapter. I would like to thank Dark Nemesis 7 for his character idea, Balbo, he created it and damn Balbo's nasty lol! I could not resist giving him a slurred voice, he was just such a sick idea! *Huggles Dark Nemesis* Thank you again. And thank you all that reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it.  
  
This chapter was even more serious then the last, I really need to eat more sugar. Oh well, I needed to develop more of a plot anyway. Well I hope you all liked it.  
  
Shino: Why did I not get an appearance?  
  
Author: You will get one next chapter, it will be all about you baby!  
  
Shikamaru: Whaaaattttt, all about that deadpan man! What about me? *undoes the top button of his leather pants and sighs erotically*  
  
Lusting Author: eh? *Fills her dark little corner with blood* Don't do that.I have to clean my computer now.ooOoOo but your so damn purty!  
  
Serious Author: Well, I'm still going to need some more characters for the upcoming chapters, whether there original or your favorite character from Naruto.but twisted! More fun that way!!  
  
Relena Peacecraft: So.I'm not going to be on here then? Author: *puts Relena in a box and ships her to Pervert-Sennin's house to do what he will with her. ^Dedicated to Jenny^ Well see you all next chapter, thank you all for the reviews! 


End file.
